Beyond Reason
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: You can't help who you love. You're not supposed to. :: Unrelated drabbles for the Slash and Femmslash Boot Camp.
1. Remus and Sirius

A/N: Written for the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (curse) and the Character Diversity Boot Camp (Remus, broken). And, like most things slash I write, for my wifey Paula.

"Because I love you, Moony."

"Don't say that. Please."

Sirius looks as though he's been slapped across the face, eyes wide and wounded with a slack jaw. Remus wishes it could be different, wishes he could be someone less broken who could love with more than just bits and pieces.

"I'm sorry," Sirius mumbles, his usual air of arrogant confidence gone. "Forget I said anything."

And, with that, he's gone. Remus wants to chase after Sirius, to pull him close and whisper his love for him. Instead, he stays where is, hands pinned at his sides.

Pursuing him would be twisted, wrong. A love from someone who isn't whole would be a cursed love. Remus could never love Sirius, knowing that one day he could kill him. He could never hold Sirius without fear of breaking him, of making them both completely shattered.

So he stands and watches the other boy's retreating figure. Being alone, being safe and guarded, is the only way he's ever known 


	2. Charlie and Draco

A/N: Above all, written for Sam who made me want to try my hand at this pairing. Also for the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (challenge), 100 Different Pairings Competition (scary), and the If You Dare Challenge (that is enough).

**I.**

Dragons are scary. Between their quick tempers and brutal aggression, you're often left wondering why you've pursued them.

They challenge you. They leave your once unblemished body marred with burns and scars. But maybe, just maybe, you're stubborn enough to come out on top.

**II.**

Love is scary. You've never quite understood it. You love your family and your friends, but anything beyond that is a mystery. Why would anyone put themselves through such an ordeal?

You've seen the damage love can do. You remember a twelve year old Ginny, distraught because Harry would never

love her. Percy had barely eaten for weeks after Penelope left him.

You hope you never have the misfortune of falling in love.

**III.**

Draco is a blonde dragon in human skin. With his quick temper and sharp tongue, he's much more dangerous than anything you've ever encountered. Just as easily as he can lift your spirit, he can tear you down and shatter you.

And yet you love him.

Draco is scary in his own way. Draco as the biggest challenge you've ever faced. But he's your dragon, your fierce and beautiful dragon, and that is enough.


	3. Pansy and Daphne

A/N: Written for the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (graceful), If You Dare Challenge (regal), 100 Different Pairings Competition (tall), and for Paula who requested this with the prompt perfect.

Daphne is everything you're not. She's beautiful and tall. Her high cheekbones and stormy eyes make her look nothing short of regal. When she walks, it's with grace- perfectly swaying hips, never a trip or stumble.

She is the very definition of Slytherin. Even with no wizarding monarchy, she is royalty, and so many boys look to be her loyal subjects and trip over themselves for just a moment of her time.

You are nothing like her. You are brutal and harsh. Boys and girls alike fear you, loathe you. You are not graceful, nor are you delicate and pure like Daphne.

But she chooses you, and, between the kisses, she whispers that you're perfect. 


	4. Blaise and Theo

A/N: Written for Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (wishful thinking), 100 Pairings (wizard), and If You Dare (I'm ready).

It's Theo's idea to come out. "Living a lie doesn't feel right," he reasons. "Besides, it's not like we're any different for it. They'll understand."

Blaise agrees with a forced smile, but he knows it's all wishful thinking. His mother is tolerant of many things, but Blaise is meant to fall in love with (or at least marry, love be damned) a witch from a good family, not a wizard.

"I'm ready," he says, though, really, he isn't.

OoOoO

His mother yells. She cries. If husband number eleven hadn't pulled her back, she might have started throwing dishes.

"How dare you!" she shrieks, as though Blaise has done this all to spite her, to destroy her reputation.

Blaise's stepfather sighs, holding his wife tightly. "I think you boys should leave."

Blaise almost apologizes, but what should he be sorry about? He hasn't done anything wrong. He's fallen in love, and she should be happy that he is even knows the word since she's never taught him what it means.

"I'm sorry you can't accept me," he whispers, allowing Theo to lead him out. 


	5. Cho and Pansy

Warning: Self injury.

A/N: Written for the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (please),100 Pairings (red), and Paula who requested this with the prompt secret.

You have a secret for killing the pain. A delicious secret of slicing your pretty skin and drowning the mental pain by making it physical.

Each cut brings his voice back. You hear Cedric pleading with you to stop. It only makes you press the blade harder.

OoOoO

She finds you slumped against the bathroom wall, a wad of tissue stained red held to your wounds.

"Please," you whisper. "Please don't tell."

She's a Slytherin. You expect her to tell you to target your veins, to cut deeper so that they'll finally be rid of your weeping. Instead, she kneels beside you. "Why'd you do it?"

"It hurts not to."

OoOoO

She heals you. Not with magic or with potions. Pansy talks to you. She lets you say what you need to, and she never interrupts.

"You're better than this."

"I don't want to be better," you tell her.

She lifts your arm and kisses every scar you've made. "Try," she whispers. "For me. Please."

And all you can do is curl into her, crying into her shoulder.


	6. Ron and Oliver

A/N: Dammit, Paula. Here's some Ron love for you. For Paula, obviously. Also for the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (watch) and 100 Pairings (lame)

I.

You remember the first time you see him fly. Charlie had always described him as "Oliver Wood. Damn good Keeper and a devil on a broomstick."

You can understand why. Even from a distance, so high above the others, his grace and skill are crystal clear. He's beautiful, so in control and confident.

Hermione sees you watching him. With a face red from embarrassment, you shrug. "I fancy being a Keeper one day."

Truthfully, you don't.

II.

You're surprised when he's at your Quidditch match. Oliver Wood is practically famous now. Why should he care about his old team?

He's waiting for you, a grin on his lips that makes him even more handsome. "Brilliant flying," he tells you, clapping a hand to your shoulder. "Couldn't think of a better replacement."

And you want to melt right then and there.

III.

He's dirty and worn out from his match, but he's beautiful, and he's yours.

"You were amazing out there."

"You could have done better," he says, kissing you gently.

"I'm an Auror, not a Keeper," you protest.

"I think you're a keeper," he says, grinning at his own lame joke. 


	7. Dean and Seamus

A/N: For Paula, as always. Also for the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (sing), If You Dare (Time goes by), and the Harry Potter Spells Competition (Accio).

I.

The letter trembles in your hand. Muggle-Born Registration, it says. But you know better. It's just another word for a death sentence (if you're lucky- not that you ever are).

Seamus is the one you run to. The two of you know this must end, but still you sit, his arms around you, watching the night sky.

"You have to run," he says.

"I know."

Seamus kisses you, just a chaste little farewell. "Be safe."

You want to promise it, but you know it's promise that might not can be kept. "See ya, Shay."

II.

Time goes by. You're always dirty and tired. You're paranoid now, always looking over your shoulder for a foe that's rarely there. Sometimes you wonder why you're still running. It hurts to keep going, but your heart won't let you stop.

Some nights, during those brief stretches of rest, you take a stick and draw his face in the sand, and you sing the hymns his dad once taught him, the hymns Seamus passed down to you. It doesn't kill the loneliness. If anything, it makes it so much worse.

But these gestures are pieces of him. Maybe you can't caress them or talk to them, but you can carry them with you in your soul.

III.

Seamus is the first one you see when you and Luna stumble into the Room of Requirements. For several seconds, all you can do is stare at one another. It's been so long, and you've spent the past several months convinced you'd never see him again.

You've spent so much time running, but, now, you're running to him. His arms wrap around you, and all you want is to kiss him, to kiss away the pain in every ugly bruise the Death Eaters of Hogwarts have painted over his face.

You don't, of course. There's a time and a place. You only hope you're both alive when it comes.

"Shay," you murmur.

He touches your cheek, gentle fingers tracing your jaw. "It's okay," he whispers, and you believe him. 


	8. Oliver and Percy

A/N: Not actually part of the Slash/Femmslash BC. But eh. This is my humble apology to Paula and Sam for all the angst and heartbreak. Have some somewhat fluffy Perciver.

He's following his dreams. Quidditch. Being the best damn Keeper in history.

You're pretending to follow your dreams. Work. Making a name for yourself and becoming more than some bloke from a poor family.

"You'll forget all about me," you say. You try to keep your tone light, as though you're making a joke, but the accusation bleeds through.

Oliver rolls his eyes. "I won't."

You want to protest. Why would he bother with you? Soon, he'll be famous, and he'll be able to have anyone he wants. But before the fear can slide off your tongue, he's kissing you hard and deep, the way you haven't kissed in years.

"I love you, Perce," he mutters, trailing little kisses down your cheek. "Nothing will ever change that." 


	9. Narcissa and Andromeda

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (question) and the Femmslash Project (dolls), and the character prompt (Narcissa) on Dom's daily prompt challenge. Since she likes Blackcest, for my better/darker half, Gamma.

I.

You're five years old when you think your dolls, Hera and Circe, should kiss. Andromeda watches, eyes rolling.

"Girls aren't supposed to kiss each other," she says.

"Why not?"

"Girls are supposed to kiss boys."

Andromeda is the smart one. Your mother has often remarked (in disgusted annoyance) that she has the makings of a Ravenclaw. So, usually, when she speaks, you believe her. Now, you think she might be wrong.

II

You're thirteen years old when you wonder what it would be like to kiss Andromeda. That Tonks boy has kissed her, you know, and you hate him for it.

You corner her, pretending to be more confident than you feel. Your lips are awkward and inexperienced against hers.

Andromeda pulls away, wiping her mouth as though you've left behind traces of something dirty on her lips. "You shouldn't do that, Cissy!"

"Why not?"

"I'm your sister."

You fail to see the problem.

III

You've finally stopped counting your birthday candles when Andromeda comes to you. She's older now, tired and broken from the losses she's suffered during the war.

"Kiss me," she mumbles.

For once, you simply oblige without questioning her reasons 


	10. Alice and Lily

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (guilty), 100 Pairings (baby), and the Femmslash Project.

She has a husband now, a baby, too. So do you, and you should both be happy because these are the things that every little girl dreams of. And you are happy, aren't you, Alice?

You pretend to be. You smile when Frank kisses you, you laugh and clap during your son's milestones, but you feel guilty.

This is not your dream. Cozy little houses and loving little husbands never were part of your plan.

You want auburn hair and pretty green eyes. You want to be her first kiss in the morning and her last kiss goodnight.

Sometimes, she looks at you, and you can see it in her eyes. She's happy enough, just like you. Content and willing to settle.

But, in those shades of green, you see lingering doubt. You see questions left unspoken.

What if? What could have been? 


	11. Lily and Dominique

A/N: I don't know what this is, but it's for Paula nonetheless. For the Slash/Femmslash BC (portrait) and the Femmslash Project.

"Dominique!" Lily squeals as her cousin strokes the paintbrush over her bare skin, leaving behind a streak of reddish orange. "You're supposed to paint on the canvas!"

Dom grins the grin that she always gives, the one that could make anyone forgive her anything. It's moments like that when Lily can see the beauty beneath the tomboy exterior, can see the delicate Veela blood that runs in her veins.

"Oops."

Eyes rolling, Lily laughs, leaning in to kiss her cousin's cheek. It's almost enough of a distraction, and Lily can almost crane her neck enough to see the unfinished portrait.

"Nope," Dominique laughs, pushing Lily forward before she can get a proper look. "Can't rush perfection."

"I'm not perfect."

Dominique kisses her, paint-stained fingers tangling in fiery strands. "To me, you are." 


	12. Sirius and Remus

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (protect) and the Party Challenge (Pictionary). With love, for Izzie, Paula, and Sam.

Remus would have become a killer last night. If James hadn't intervened, hadn't saved Snape's sorry life, how much blood would have been shed? Sirius doesn't care about the greasy bat's well-being, but Remus... If he'd lost control and done the unthinkable, he would have been broken completely.

And it would have all been Sirius' fault.

OoOoO

He can see the anger in Remus' eyes when he goes to visit him. It lingers beneath the tiredness and shock, fierce and blazing. But Remus doesn't yell, because Remus would never raise his voice, would never lash out, even if he has every right.

Instead, he holds Sirius close, as though he's trying to protect him. It should be the other way around. Sirius should have protected Remus.

And with that thought, with his failure, Sirius breaks in his lover's arms. 


	13. Justin and Ernie

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (homework), 100 Pairings (book), and If You Dare (Mark Twain). With love, for Laura, Paula, and Sam who convinced me to try this pairing.

"You're supposed to be doing homework," Ernie points out, gesturing toward their pile of combined notes. "Remember?"

Justin only shrugs, turning a page in his book. Whatever he's reading, it certainly doesn't look magical, let alone like something that should hold anyone's attention so much.

"Justin?"

"Shh. Becky is about to find out about Amy."

Ernie blinks in confusion. Becky? Amy? The names mean nothing to him.

"Sprout's essay is due tomorrow and- Are you listening?"

Of course he isn't. Justin never does when he loses himself in his old books. Some laugh at him for it. Ernie thinks it's cute the way he tries to balance out both worlds.

Leaning in, he kisses Justin's cheek. "I'll do your essay for you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You let me borrow Tim Bower when you're done."

Justin looks up, eyes twinkling. "Tom Sawyer," he corrects with a smile. "Deal." 


	14. Regulus and Barty

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (whisper), If You Dare (Choose Your Side), Musical Terms Challenge (bisbigliando), and 100 Pairings (fair). Since this is sorta the first segment of Something Broken from Regulus' pov, for Paula and Sam.

He watches Barty sleep, his unsteady fingers stroking fair hair.

Regulus hasn't been much of a lover. All he's done is take, never giving or trying to save Barty. Hell, it's his fault that Barty has chosen this path, and now that Regulus is determined to make things right, it's probably too late.

He doesn't know if he can save Barty now. The older boy has always been so delicate, so desperate to belong, to be loved. The Dark Lord has given him that.

"I'm sorry," Regulus whispers, though Barty can't hear him. "I love you. I promise I'll fix things. I'll fix you."

His chest aches as he rolls out of bed. This could be their final moments together, and Regulus is too afraid to wake Barty, to say goodbye and make it meaningful.

He's on his feet, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes when he hears Barty mumble his name. "Shh," Regulus soothes. "It's going to be okay."

"What will?"

"Everything," Regulus says before kissing his lover's cheek and disappearing into the night, hoping against hope that he can keep his promises. 


	15. Unrequited Colin and Harry

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (scar), Musical Terms (ostinato), and 100 Pairings (picture). Also for Paula. I don't really like this one, but eh.

I.

He is strong and brave, everything that Gryffindor stands for. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, a living legend.

He notices you. Even if he doesn't seem to enjoy your company, you still offer it.

II.

You take pictures of him, whether he's looking or not. Sometimes, you send them home with little lies about how close you two are, about how much Harry adores you. Your father seems pleased that you're making friends.

Mostly, you keep the photographs to yourself, hidden away from prying eyes. When your roommates fall asleep, you pull out the pictures and let your finger trail over his face and his strange scar.

You wish you could touch his skin, not just an image.

III.

He doesn't like you, doesn't want you around. Still, you keep trying. One day, you're sure, he'll realize your worth. 


	16. Albus and Scorpius

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (trouble) and If You Dare (Careful is My Middle Name). And, of course, for Paula.

Scorpius Malfoy is trouble.

"My dad warned me about him," Rose says. "Told me not to get too close."

"Will you?" Albus asks.

"No."

"Me neither."

OoOoO

It's a lie, of course. Albus gets close, so very close. They meet in darkness, exchanging kisses and whispered promises.

Scorpius Malfoy is dangerous. He's cold as ice and so above it all. Albus should run. He knows he should.

He doesn't.

OoOoO

Rose catches them. After Scorpius rushes away, all blushing cheeks and annoyed muttering, Rose confronts her cousin.

"You said you wouldn't, Al!"

"I lied."

"He's trouble."

Albus only shrugs because he can't deny it.

"Be careful, okay?"

Albus gives her a small, crooked grin. "Careful is my middle name." 


	17. Lily and Roxanne

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (comfort), 52 Weeks of Writing (rules, mouse, abuse), Musical Terms (acciaccato), and the Femmslash Project. And, as usual, for my lovely wife Paula.

I.

Scorpius has his little rules.

"Don't do this, Lily."

"Don't wear that, Lily."

"Listen to me, Lily."

You try. Really, you try. But there are so many expectations, and you find yourself struggling and failing.

II.

Scorpius has his little excuses.

"You don't know what I've been through."

"I love you. When you look at other blokes like that, I get jealous."

"It's your fault. If you'd just listen to me, I wouldn't get angry."

You begin to believe him. His words and fists crush your spirit, turning you from fierce and fiery to a timid mouse.

III.

Roxanne sees the bruises. After a long string of swearing and particularly creative suggestions of violent revenge, she holds you close, whispering little comforts.

"You deserve better than him."

"You're beautiful, Lily."

"I love you."

You don't quite believe her. Love is painful. Scorpius has taught you that. And Roxanne is nothing but gentle, so it can't be love.

But she kisses you, and your throbbing bruises seem to forget to ache. You cling to her, and you wonder if maybe you'll learn to believe. 


	18. Severus and Regulus

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (free), the Snakes and Ladders Challenge (Severus), and the Latin Challenge (credo)

"You're free now," Regulus says.

Severus narrows his eyes at the younger boy, biting back an angry retort at his unwelcome intrusion. "Excuse me?"

"That Evans girl doesn't want you anymore, so you're free now," Regulus explains, seemingly oblivious to the older boy's annoyance. "You can move on and stop moping like a bloody girl."

"I do not mope!"

"You do. It's pathetic, but sort of cute," Regulus says, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Severus rolls his eyes. "You're just as insufferable as your brother, Black," he growls. "Is there something else you wanted, or are you just here to waste my time?"  
Regulus' cheeky grin wipes from his face. For the first time in Severus' memory, he looks serious. "You're free now."

"You've said that already."

Without warning, Regulus kisses him, just a quick brush of the lips. "Just thought you should know," he mumbles before walking away.

Severus watches his retreating figure, blinking in confusion. His fingers brush over his lips as he tries to process it all.

Regulus says he's free. Severus doesn't know if he believes him. 


	19. Unrequited Dudley and Piers

A/N: For 52 Weeks of Writing (abuse, money), Slash/Femmslash BC (damage). Also, for Paula who requested gay!Dudley with the prompt bullies.

He's your best mate, your partner in crime. Together, you're unstoppable, abusing the neighborhood kids and stealing their lunch money even though you both have more than enough. With Piers, you feel powerful, untouchable. You are something to be feared.

He's everything to you. Everything.

But you can't tell him that. You can't come forward and say those three little words that threaten to choke you every time they stick in your throat.

You can't love him because you know how a bully's mind works. If you let those three words pass between your lips, you'll damage the perfect little life you've built. If you try to love him, he will turn on you, and you will become just another victim on a very long list. 


	20. Draco and Charlie

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (yellow) and the Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (AU). For Sam and Laura because they've made me fall in love with this ship.

Draco thinks that Charlie wears yellow well. The sunshine material of the older man's shirt, coupled with his bright red hair remind Draco of a flame.

And Charlie is exactly that- fire. He's unpredictable and burns so bright that everyone knows to keep a safe distance. He's something that could destroy so easily, something that radiates power. In his own way, Charlie is dangerous, the kind of person to approach with caution.

But Draco has discovered the other side of the flame. Charlie is the warmth the wraps around him on the coldest nights. He is the light that never fails to guide Draco home.

He is Charlie Weasley- fiery, unpredictable Charlie Weasley- and he is the dragon's flame. 


	21. Alecto and Bellatrix

A/N: Again, I have no idea what this is. Just throwing caution to the wind and going with it. Because I'm a rebel like that. For the Slash/Femmslash BC (self control) and the Femmslash Project.

I.

Bellatrix means warrior, but Bella means beautiful. And she's exactly that. She is a fighter, so beautiful in the heat of battle, caught in rapturous bloodlust.

And what are you? Alecto. You are one of the Furies. You are not beautiful, and you will never be special. You are a bitter old bitch and nothing more.

II.

Your self control slips. You grab Bellatrix by the shoulders, pushing her against the wall. Her eyes widen, probably because no one has ever dared to lay a finger on her before.

"Teach me your ways," you whisper desperately. "Tell me how to be beautiful."

She easily slips out of your grasp, brushing off her shoulders and examining her dress as though you might have ruined it. Then, to your surprise, she touches your cheek, her slender fingers caressing your skin with an intimate tenderness you never would have believed she's capable of. "You already are, Alecto." 


	22. Penelope and Lucy

A/N: Written for the Slash/Femmslash BC (child), If You Dare (blue eyes), 100 Pairings (blue), and the Femmslash Project.

She looks so much like Percy with her red curls and freckled face. The eyes are wrong, though. Lucy has blue eyes like her mother, but that doesn't change anything.

You want to hold her, to love her just as you once pretended to love her father.

("It's a shame I'm not a girl," Percy had joked when you'd finally summoned the courage to tell him the truth.)

But Lucy is a girl, and you can't love her.

"I'm not a child," she says stubbornly, pulling you closer. "I'm seventeen, and that's not wrong."

You want to protest. Legal or not, she's still young enough to be your child. Loving her, being loved by her is twisted and wrong. But she presses her lips to yours, silencing your every concern. 


	23. Oliver and Cedric

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (never).

I.

Just friends. That's what they tell everyone else.

"We're just friends."

But it's a lie, an easy explanation. The truth would be too much for either of them to handle, so they carry on in deception, carefully crafting their secret little world.

Just friends. Just friends.

II.

Just friends. Quidditch rivals.

"He's competition."

And their web of lies grows and grows, engulfing everything.

Just friends and Quidditch rivals. Nothing more. Never anything more.

III.

Just friends. Just friends. The lie echoes inside Oliver's head like a lifesaving mantra as he approaches the mourners.

Just friends. It's a lie that Cedric has taken to his grave, and Oliver will do the same.

Amos Diggory rests his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Good to see you, Wood," he says sadly. "You were such a good friend."

Oliver almost smiles. Secretly, he wonders what Amos would do if he knew the truth.

"I'm sorry for your loss." 


	24. Lavender and Parvati

24. Lavender/Parvati

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (oblivious), Femmslash Project, and for Paula and Laura.

I.

After the war, everyone stares at Lavender. She knows they don't mean to. Everyone is scarred, but some of her scars are visible, and it's impossible to look away.

"Poor girl."

"Such a shame."

"She used to be so pretty."

By now, Lavender has heard it all. She is a walking tragedy, wearing the aftermath of the war on her flesh like hideous tattoos. She is no longer a human being, no longer Lavender Brown. She is something to pity, a constant reminder of the darkness they've seen.

II.

Parvati seems oblivious to the scars. She looks Lavender in the eye, her gaze never flickering to the raised marks.

Of course, she sees them. She only pretends not to.

Lavender is sure that, deep down, Parvati pities her like all the others.

III.

"Ugly," Lavender says, looking in the mirror.

"Beautiful," Parvati says, like an echo that can't form the original word.

"I'm ugly."

"You're beautiful."

"I used to be."

"You always will be."

And Parvati kisses each and every scar like she can somehow breathe beauty into destruction. "Beautiful," she whispers between kisses. "Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful." 


	25. Audrey and Fleur

A/N: Add this to the unending list of "What did I just write?". It wouldn't leave me alone. For the Slash/Femmslash BC (year), Femmslash Project, and the Snakes and Ladders Challenge (Audrey).

You kiss her because you're lonely. You kiss her because you need to love, to feel loved. Doesn't every woman want that?

And when's the last time Percy has looked at you? Passing glances at the breakfast table, brief little flickers before he decides the newspaper is more interesting than his wife.

Fleur whispers sweet nothings in her mother tongue. You don't know what it means, but the words are beautiful, and so is she.

You let her love you because when's the last time Percy has so much as held your hand? One year? A year and a half? More? You've long since stopped counting all the loveless days of pretending to be a happy, perfect couple for your girls.

You love her and let her love you because you have nothing left. 


	26. Draco and Ron

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (explosion). And for Paula, of course, because she makes me go outside my comfort zone willingly.

You are not oil and water. You are oil and fire, two things that should never mix, two things that are so very dangerous when they meet.

When you come together, it is not gentle. There is nothing sweet or kind as you kiss the blood traitor's lips. You are an explosion of teeth and bruises, of rough touches and growled sentiments.

Everything about the two of you is so very wrong. Slytherin princes, regal and cold, and Gryffindor weasels, noble and defiant, are not meant to be. You shouldn't, shouldn't, shouldn't.

But you do. And maybe it's not something beautiful that inspires poets and painters. Maybe it's not something tender, like the stories of your mother falling in love with your father.

Maybe it's an imperfect love, but it's your love. 


	27. Oliver and Percy 2

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (interrupt), Snakes and Ladders Challenge (Oliver), and Create a Potion (Shrinking Solution 2). Also for Paula, Sam, and Laura. Because I can.

I.

Oliver is obsessed with Quidditch. He eats, sleeps, breathes the sport as though it is enough to sustain him.

"If we add an extra hour of practice..."

"Oliver," Percy says, shaking his head.

"And practice a few more complex moves," the Keeper continues, scratching his quill over the parchment excitedly, sketching out new ideas.

"Oliver," Percy tries again, louder now.

"Flint will never see it coming. I'd love to see the smug bastard's face when we-"

Percy interrupts with a desperate kiss, muffling the ramblings with his lips. "Oliver," he sighs, pulling back. "Please shut up."

II.

Percy is married to his job. Everything he does or says is always about the Ministry, rules, or regulations.

"Had to go to Bragheart's department today. Bloody nightmare, that."

Oliver groans. He hates it when his boyfriend brings his baggage from work home.

"I have a right mind to report him. He has to be in violation of at least seven Ministry rules. If the Minister saw, he'd have fi- What are you doing?"

Oliver's fingers pull at the tie, loosening the knot and pulling the fabric away. "Sorry to interrupt your fascinating story," he says. "But you've been home for an hour, and you're still dressed."

Percy gets the message. With a sheepish, apologetic grin, he falls silent and allows Oliver to continue.

III.

Quidditch. Work. Once, both men would have thought that nothing could be more important. Their passions had been their lives. To hell with anything else.

But now Oliver no longer devotes every waking second to plotting strategies and training. He finds time to plot their future together and walk through London hand in hand.

Percy still obsesses over work. Maybe he'll never stop. But now he lets Oliver pull him out of his shell and really live. He throws caution to the wind (in moderation, of course) because Oliver has taught him the beauty of random chaos.

Both still hold on to their passions so dearly. Both still have their obsessions and quirks. But both have learned that it's okay to have more than one passion. 


	28. Harry and Ron

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (agreement) and the Snakes and Ladders Challenge (Harry). I never write Harry, so apologies for the quality.

Harry doesn't know when things change, nor does he know why or how. But one day, he realizes he no longer looks at Ron as a best mate. Somehow, it goes beyond the simple "just friends".

He wants to count every freckle on his face, to memorize the rhythm of Ron's beating heart. He wants things he's never even dreamt of wanting with Ginny.

And, by some miracle, whenever he catches Ron's gaze, Harry can see that same wanting, colored with the slightest shades of confusion.

Neither acknowledge it. Neither act upon it or even talk about it. But they make a silent agreement, made evident in their laughs and innocent touches. All it takes is the smallest of knowing smiles to say what they will never voice.

(I love you. Whatever happens, I love you.)


	29. Seamus and Dean

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp (celebrate), Create a Potion (Shrinking Solution 3), Jigsaw Challenge (90), and If You Dare (754. Bring it on). For Laura as my humble apology for killing Dean off in The Hardest Season.

"And the guns shot above our heads, and we kissed as though nothing could fall."- David Bowie, Heroes

"Dean!" you shout.

The world has gone to hell. Around you, war and chaos unfold, the castle you love falling to ruins just as your peers fall to their deaths before your eyes. And yet, none of that matters.

You know you shouldn't worry about just one person, but you've only just found Dean again, and you're so afraid you'll lost him again, this time forever.

"Dean!" you scream again, pushing your way towards him, your heart hammering painfully in your chest.

Though Dean is managing fine on his own, you stand by his side, your free hand gripping his like it's your last hope. Maybe it is. Maybe you'll die together in a streak of green, but that isn't important. You're by his side, and nothing can tear you away.

It's a close fight. You narrowly deflect their curses, barely managing to hit them in turn. But you do, you both do, and you're still alive, ready to take on any challenge if it means Dean is beside you.

"I didn't need your help," Dean says, a ghost of a smile flashing over his features. "Merlin, Shay, you're so clingy."

You laugh, and it hurts your throat. In the back of your mind, you register that it's the first time you've laughed in months. Without Dean, there has been little call for celebration and joy.

"God, Dean," you manage, throwing your arms around him, your lips crashing against his desperately.

There's a war going on. All around you, curses are exchanged. Spells fly, and people scream. You know you should let him go and rejoin the fight, but you only hold him closer, so afraid of what will happen if you let him slip from your arms.

He pushes a hand through your sandy hair, grinning. "We'll have time for this later," he assures you, pulling away. "Promise you'll come back to me, Shay."

You return the grin. This is war, and there are no guarantees, but you know you can take whatever comes your way because you have him again. "I promise, Dean."


	30. Barty Jr and Cedric

A/N: For Paula, of course. And the Slash/Femmslash BC (promise) and the Monopoly Challenge (Barty/Cedric, falling, Greek myths). Warning for implied sexual stuff.

I.

You make a promise to yourself when you finally accept that Regulus is gone. You will never love again, never let anyone get close enough to try.

(And who would love you, anyway, Barty? You're a monster, a twisted, bitter thing. Your own father doesn't give a damn about you, and your boyfriend has thrown you away like you never meant anything at all.)

"Never again," you vow, tearing the photograph of you and Regulus down the middle, letting the pieces fall into the flames.

Best mates. Partners in crime. Lovers.

These titles don't mean a damn thing anymore.

II.

You're falling, Barty. Oh God, you're falling.

The Diggory boy is so innocent, just as you once were. You want to hold him, want to touch him the very way Regulus once touched you.

(Would he let you? You let Regulus touch you, let him show you the beauty of corruption. You let him steal you away like Hades and Persephone, let him drag you down to the Underworld where you grew so very cold. Would Cedric let you do the same?)

III.

"Damn good job with the dragons, Diggory," you say in the Auror's rough growl, your hand resting on his shoulder.

(Caress his cheek. Whisper starlight and love into his ear like Regulus had. Let him fall with you until you both crash and shatter into a thousand pieces that can't be put together again, so that you can be broken together.)

"Thank you, Professor."

(Let your filth sink into his pores and pollute his bloodstream until he's just like you. Start over; let the unending cycle play out all over again.)

You linger a little longer than you should, hesitating and biting back everything you want to say every time you look into those Regulus-grey eyes...

And then you pull away, stomping off to congratulate Potter. You've made a promise, and you to keep it. You have to keep your heart locked away, safe and sound, free from love and hope.

(Because you're a coward, aren't you, Barty?)


	31. Unrequited Myrtle and Olive

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (knife) and the Femmslash Project.

Olive is beautiful. Olive is perfect. She's everything that Myrtle will never be.

Is it the sweet, innocent first love a young girl that makes Myrtle watch her? Is it hero worship, the need to lust for something that could never be hers? Whatever it is, Myrtle can't look away.

"What're you looking at, Four Eyes?" Olive sneers.

The words cut like knives. Myrtle turns her head, tears prickling her eyes.

Who is she kidding? She's nothing. She's no one. Olive will never see her as anything but poor, miserable, useless, ugly Myrtle.

Myrtle knows this. Maybe she even accepts it. But it doesn't stop her from wanting.


	32. Charity and Andromeda

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (beginning), the Femmslash Project, and the Femmslash Challenge.

I.

Andromeda never sneers at your love for Muggles. She only silences your ramblings of equality and education with a kiss.

"It's cute, your way of thinking," she says. "But it's dangerous."

"I'll risk it."

She shakes her head, taking your hand. "You can't, Charity. If anything were to happen to you-"

It's your turn to silence her fears with a touch of your lips. "It'll take a hell of a lot more than Slytherin scare tactics to shut me up."

Andromeda laughs. "You brave fool."

II.

You suppose it's ironic that she ends up with a man of Muggle birth. But Ted knows how to keep his head down and his mouth shut. He can keep her safer than you ever could.

III.

Dangling over the Death Eaters, you're beginning to wonder if Andromeda had been right all along. Perhaps her brave fool should have stayed silent. Perhaps her brave fool should have been smart.

"Severus, please..."

You wish Andromeda could hold you now. You wish you could tell her that you forgive her for choosing Ted in the end.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green. Too late, too late. 


	33. Cho and Luna

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (endearing), Femmslash Project, and Femmslash Challenge. Also, with love, for the amazingly talented Paula.

"Did you know that pudding repels Nargles?"

Cho laughs. Once, it would have been a mocking sound. Once, she would have rolled her eyes like everyone else whenever the little oddlet would spout off her impossible theories.

But now, her laugh is soft and warm. Maybe she doesn't believe the ridiculous things that Luna says. Maybe she'll never understand what goes on in Luna's head.

But Luna's belief in the impossible is exactly what caused Cho to love her. In her darkest hour, Luna had had held Cho's hand and whispered that all broken things can be fixed.

And, by some miracle, Luna had pieced Cho back together.

"Do they really?" Cho asks, pressing a gentle kiss to her lover's forehead. "I suppose we'll have to have pudding every night then." 


	34. Roxanne and Dominique

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash (rain), Femmslash Project, Femmslash Challenge, and the Ultimate Femmslash Competition. Written for the lovely Uni.

There's a pain in Roxanne's chest as Dominique walks down the aisle on her wedding day. Really, Roxanne has always known this day would come. Their time hidden away together, safe and sound and so in love, had always been destined to come to an end.

Lysander can give her the world. He and Dominique can be so in love without the constant fearful question of, "What if they find out?"

Roxanne leans back in her seat, blinking back tears and ignoring Lucy's, "I always cry at weddings, too, Roxy."

As the elderly wizard begins the rites, Roxanne wishes she could be anywhere else. She isn't sure that she can survive this fatal blow that means their time together is a thing of the past.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Roxanne shifts her gaze to the window, unable to fight a smile as the droplets of water pelt the glass. Rain on a wedding day, a bad omen.

She feels the first flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe, there's still a chance for them. 


	35. Barty and Regulus

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (bet). For Paula.

I let you change me. I let you shape me from the awkward Crouch boy into your lover, into a monster.

I let you whisper promises into my ear. Do you remember, Regulus? Do you remember what you said?

"I love you, Barty," you swore. "I'll never let you go."

I let you in. I followed you blindly into the darkness without a second thought. The skull and serpent burned into my flesh was for you.

You said forever, Regulus. You promised me eternity on a silver platter. You said the world was ours for the taking and that you'd never leave.

But where are you now? Gone. Dead, most likely.

And I bet you never meant a word you said. 


	36. Astoria and Ginny

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (excitement), the Femmslash Project, the Femmslash Challenge, and the Ultimate Femmslash Competition. Also for Rish because she made me ship these two.

Astoria knows that, in the end, she will marry a pureblood wizard. It's her duty as a Greengrass, and everyone knows that duty comes before all else.

In the end, her personal preferences won't matter. She'll put on a brave face and pretend she isn't in loveless marriage, that she doesn't long for a woman's touch. She'll be the perfect daughter, the perfect wife.

In the end, she'll be a Slytherin through and through.

But for now, Ginny Weasley is in her arms. For now, there is only love and the excitement of loving someone so forbidden.

In the end, it will fade away. But the end is years away, and only the here and now matter. 


	37. Daphne and Pansy

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (noise), Femmslash Project, Femmslash Challenge, and the Ultimate Femmslash Competition.

Once again, Pansy ends up in your bed at night. "They'll see," you whisper.

She only shrugs, her grin barely visible in the darkness. "Let them see. It's not like I'm shagging a Mudblood like Granger."

Your brows raise, a laugh threatening to escape your throat. "Oh, we're shagging now, are we? I think you're doing it wrong."

The other girl rises to the challenge. Her lips find your neck, and her hand slides slowly, teasingly up your inner thigh.

You groan, eyes closing. "Pansy..."

It's hard to keep the noise low when she's touching you like this. You bite your lip hard enough to draw blood, but it doesn't silence the gasp.

"Careful, love," Pansy murmurs, and you can hear the smirk in her tone. "They'll hear you." 


	38. Barty Jr and Cedric 2

38. Barty/Cedric

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (Obliviate). And, with love, for Paula because this pairing is entirely her fault.

I.

Don't let him close. Don't let him in. You've been down this road with Regulus, and you remember how that ended.

(Alone. Dark. Frozen.)

II.

You let him in. You let him see.

He lets you in. He says, "I'm not afraid."

You said those very words to Regulus once. You looked at him with those same eyes.

(Innocent. Wanting. Needing. Fearless.)

III.

It has to end. You can't let Cedric become something like you.

(Broken. Corrupted. A monster.)

You have to let him go before it's too late, before the wounds are too deep to heal.

IV.

"Barty, what are you doing?"

"Obliviate."

You walk away, and you don't dare to look back. You carry on, returning to the life you've always known.

(Cold. Numb. Alone. Afraid.)


	39. Percy and Kingsley

39. Percy/Kingsley

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (evening). Written for the lovely Rish who requested this unusual pair.

I.

By day, they are formal, avoiding eye contact and touch. They keep their distance, behaving as though the other hardly exists.

"Mr. Weasley, I'll need those reports on my desk by noon."

"Right away, Minister."

They wear their masks, so careful not to let their true selves bleed through.

Conflict of interest, Kingsley always calls it.

Percy doesn't mind. He knows all about hiding, and he is nothing, if not professional.

II.

In the evening, when the others are gone and the corridors of the Ministry are empty, they let their masks fall at last.

"Mr. Weasley," Kingsley calls, his voice more relaxed now, "in my office, please."

With a smile, Percy rushes into his lover's arms, pecking his cheek. "Right away, Minister."


	40. Lily Luna and Roxanne

40. Roxanne/Lily Luna

A/N: First and foremost, for the brilliant and amazing Kelly. Also for the Slash/Femmslash BC (glorious), Femmslash Project, Femmslash Challenge, Ultimate Femmslash Competition.

You lay awake as you always do, listening to Lily breathing beside.

She curls against you in her sleep, her arms wrapping around you and holding you as though she's afraid you might vanish when then first rays of sunlight filter in through the curtains. You have to smile.

Lily makes you feel wanted, needed.

Careful not to wake her, you shift onto your side, watching her. Your fingers trace gently over her delicate features, memorizing every angle and curve of her face.

In the morning, she will return home, as she always does. But none of that matters now.

Lily is glorious. Lily is beautiful. Best of all, Lily is yours, and you know she will always end up with you in the end.


	41. Alecto and Bellatrix 2

41. Alecto/Bellatrix

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (gift), the Femmslash Project, Femmslash Challenge, and the Ultimate Femmslash Competition.

She has the gift of saying exactly what you want to hear. You know Bellatrix doesn't mean word of it, but her velvet promises and little touches make you want to believe.

"There's a place for you," she murmurs into the crook of your neck. "I'll be there."

You know she doesn't care about you. Your loneliness is the spark she needs, and she uses it against you, luring you in to rally support for the Dark Lord. She takes and gives so little in return, only enough to suit her purposes.

But she's touching you, whispering into your ear. She'll leave you naked and lonely, broken and trying to sew yourself back together. But you can't bring yourself to care. You let her golden snare of syntax entangle you, trap you.

"Join us, Alecto."

"I will."


	42. Katie and Leanne

42. Katie/Leanne

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (shock), Femmslash Project, Femmslash Challenge, and the Ultimate Femmslash Competition. Written for Sam because she's fab and perf.

One minute, they're having a quarrel. All couples bicker, but Leanne thinks this time feels wrong.

The next, Katie is on the ground, and someone is ordering Leanne to step away, but the shock is too great for her to register that anyone has spoken.

Leanne stares at Katie's body,- Katie, her Katie, her precious Katie- her mind and heart racing. Dead? Sleeping?

Cursed. Someone has said cursed, she's sure of it.

"Come along."

But Leanne doesn't budge. She's fixed to the spot, kneeling beside her lover. With trembling hands, she reaches out as though touching Katie might help her to make sense of it all.

But before the contact, someone pulls her away. Leanne wants to struggle, but she falls limp as a ragdoll, her tearful gaze never tearing away from Katie's pitiful state.

"Please," she whimpers helplessly. "Please, somebody save her."


	43. Blaise and Draco

43. Blaise/Draco

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (Sarcastic, used as sarcasm. So sue me.), and the If You Dare Challenge (Achilles). Thanks to Sam for putting this pairing in my head.

Everyone thinks that Draco Malfoy is the untouchable alpha male of Slytherin House. He struts around the castle, all sarcasm and arrogance, never letting anyone get close to him. Friends mean nothing to him, and he only keeps the company of those he can use and toss aside whenever they've served their purpose.

Untouchable, they all think.

But Blaise knows better. He knows all too well that it only takes the right touch, his touch. With the right rough kiss, the right bruising grip on his hips, Draco will melt.

Blaise knows that even Slytherin's Achilles has a weakness, and that weakness is him.

Top of Form


	44. Remus and Sirius 2

44. Remus/Sirius

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (chair). Written for Sam because I need to believe that Wolfstar can be happy!

Remus wonders if this will last. He's spent so much time worrying that he's not enough for Sirius, always plagued by his insecurities and shortcomings.

"Where do you see us in fifty years?" he asks nervously, avoiding Sirius' gaze.

"Well, if I'm not locked away in Azkaban-"

"Even you can't manage that," Remus snorts. "A lifetime of detentions, maybe."

A grin graces Sirius' lips before he continues. "We'll be old and grey together, sitting in comfy chairs, drinking tea, and still having amazing sex."

Remus sputters, his cheeks flushing a burning pink. "Sirius!"

The other boy shrugs innocently. "Okay. No sex in the comfy chairs."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah. I know you're traditional and prefer the b-"

"Not that!" Remus cuts across quickly, his face growing hotter. "Us. Together in fifty years."

"Of course I do."


	45. Cho and Rolanda Hooch

45. Rolanda Hooch/Cho

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (incredulous), Femmslash Project, Femmslash Challenge, and the Ultimate Femmslash Competition.

Try as you might, you can't seem to wrap your head around it. She trusts you. When she shuts out the rest of the world, she shares her grief with you.

She falls into your arms, looking at you with pleading eyes, as though your many years have taught you the magic words that can heal her wounds.

"Help me," she whispers.

You hold her close, your mind still refusing to believe that she's come to you, that she's let you in.

"Fix me," she pleads.

You wrap your arms tighter around her, searching for the words that might take away her pain. But in place of words of wisdom, all that comes out is a hushed, "How?"

"Love me."

And you smile. "I already do."


	46. Percy and Oliver

46. Oliver/Percy

A/N: Officially only five more prompts to go. For the Slash/Femmslash BC (Diagon Alley).

I.

"I love you, Oliver," Percy says. "Forever."

Oliver smiles and tucks the words into his heart, hiding them away where he can keep them safe. "Forever," he echoes.

II.

Percy is fading away. Slowly, he distances himself, becoming less of a lover and more of a professional acquaintance.

"Forever, Perce?" Oliver asks.

The other boy pulls his gaze back to the Keeper, though he still seems distracted. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sure. What you said."

III.

Percy is in Diagon Alley with his wife, shopping for his daughters. Oliver wants to turn away and run, wants to save himself the bitterness of lost love.

Instead, he pushes forward, head held high, trying not to look at Percy.

"Forever," Percy whispers under his breath as Oliver passes. "I'm sorry."

Oliver only wishes it could help.


	47. Dean and Seamus 2

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (fortuitous). And for Sam because she's amazing and lets me bounce ideas off her.

I.

They're meant to be out there, enjoying the Yule Ball with their dates. Instead, they stand against the wall, watching their dates dance with other blokes.

"Well," Dean says awkwardly. "What do we do now?"

Seamus looks at him, grinning as he extends his hand. "Dance with me."

"Be serious."

"I am."

Dean hesitates, considering for a moment. Two boys dancing together... He isn't sure he wants that sort of attention.

But it's Seamus, his best mate. It's just for fun, just a laugh.

Dean takes his hand and allows Seamus to lead him into the sea of swaying bodies.

II.

If their dates hadn't abandoned them, they wouldn't have danced. If they hadn't danced, Dean might not have felt that spark. Without that spark, they might not have been here five years later, planning their future together.

"A happy coincidence," Dean says.

Seamus shakes his head, pulling him close. "No such thing as coincidence, love," he laughs. "It's the luck of the Irish." 


	48. Roxanne and Lucy

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (staircase), the Femmslash Project, Femmslash Challenge, and Femmslash Competition.

"Trick step!" Lucy warns.

But it's too late. Roxanne's foot catches, and she stumbles, crashing into her cousin. The two girls tumble down the staircase, Lucy landing safely in Roxanne's arms.

"My hero," Lucy mutters.

Roxanne gives a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Don't know where my head was," she chuckles.

She doesn't admit that she's timed this moment for weeks. She doesn't mention the planning it's taken to get close to Lucy, to hold her without it being weird.

Instead, she climbs to her feet, helping Lucy up and watching sadly as her cousin walks away. 


	49. Petunia and Arabella

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (key), Femmslash Project, Femmslash Challenge, and Femmslash Competition.

I.

You're tired, so tired. Dudley no longer needs his mum. Vernon buries himself in work, talking only of drills and business deals, even in the bedroom. There are days you even miss the boy you've spent years ignoring.

You're tired, so tired of being lonely.

II.

She opens her door to you, opens her heart. Maybe she's a crazy cat lady. Maybe it's not the sort of steamy affair you've read about in those trashy novels you'd never admit to owning.

But Arabella is just as lonely, and her touch gives you something to look forward to when you wake.

III.

You look at the key, trying not to see it as some burdening weight in your grasp. A key means commitment. A key means admitting that you've fallen out of love with your husband, and you've taken this plunge headfirst.

"I can't accept this."

Arabella smiles. "Just tell yourself it's just in case I go out of town and need someone to feed the cats."

It's an innocent denial, something to make the bitter reality easier to swallow. Slowly, you nod. "I think I can do that." 


	50. Oliver and Marcus

A/N: For the Slash/Femmslash BC (speechless).

I.

You keep that bloody 'L' word safe in your throat, refusing to let it free.

He is a Gryffindor. He is your rival.

Maybe you do things you should only do with people you love, but lust is just as powerful, isn't it, Marcus? Lust is as good an excuse as any.

II.

"I think I love you," Oliver says.

You've dreamt of this day. You've always imagined you would have something eloquent and beautiful to say. Words would roll off your tongue, words that would mean something.

But now, all words have left you. You remain silent, refusing to leave yourself open in vulnerable to him.

You pin him against the wall roughly, kissing little bruises over his eager flesh because this is the only way you know to express your love. 


	51. Oliver and Percy 3

A/N: I have officially finished the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp. Last prompt: wind. I'm accomplished. I think I'll keep this collection incomplete for now and just carry on, adding drabbles to it.

I. Flying Lessons

Percy groans, trying to sit up. A white hot pain floods his body, keeping him immobile.

OoOoO

Three broken ribs, a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, and a concussion is the official diagnosis.

Under his breath, Percy vows he'll never fly again.

II. Persuasion

"I hate flying."

"No, you're afraid of flying," Oliver corrects smugly.

Percy huffs, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not doing it. That once four years ago was enough, thanks."

Oliver moves closer, kissing a trail up Percy's neck. "Please," he murmurs. "For me."

Percy scowls. He hates that he can't argue when Oliver does this. "Fine."

III. Freedom in Flight

The wind doesn't feel so menacing as it whips against his face. The ground below doesn't look as though it might rise up and shatter his bones to dust.

Oliver is behind him, holding him close and whispering gentle reassurances into his ear, and Percy knows that Oliver will keep him safe. 


End file.
